Once upon a time
by Karussell
Summary: Once upon a time ... - "They had to live hidden, Edward and Andrea, hidden from the eyes of Enigma and his followers, especially those of his most loyal servant, a woman with chaos on her head and chaos in her head, but they were happy together, despite Andrea missing her sisters and Edward wishing to give her back what she lost for him." - Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks


**_English isn't my first language and I'm rather tired, so please point out any mistakes, so I can fix them. Thanks for reading.  
_** \- _**Greta**_

 _ **05\. May 1980**_

 _"Once upon a time, in a far far away kingdom, there was a nobleman and his wife, and they wished for nothing more than a son to carry on the family name and his father's business, once he got old enough._

 _Instead, the woman bore him three daughters._

 _The oldest girl was a wild being, untamable, with a mop of dark curls on her head, always a mess just like the child's mind, rather to her mother's dislike. And they called her Brunhild, because she was a warrior._

 _The second girl was like her sister's mirror image - and couldn't have been more different. She was shy and quite happy to be forgotten the moment Brunhild opened her mouth. And they called her Andrea, because deep inside her there was bravery._

 _The youngest girl was day, if her sisters where the night, with silky blonde hair and round blue eyes, head always lowered humbly, always obeying every command. And they called her Nava, because she was the most beautiful of the children._

 _The children grew up in a big, cold house, with nobody but themselves to keep each other company and so Brunhild became her sisters' protector and Andrea the arbitrator of their quarrels and Nava gave them both the feeling of being needed, and they were happy in their ignorance._

 _They learned early in life that they were better than the common people from the nearby villages, and they were forbidden even earlier to ever associate with them, because that was beneath them and they would marry into old, respectable families and bear sons for the sons of other nobleman - like their mother never managed to do._

 _And never once did they question all those word they were fed, until one day Andrea twisted her ankle on a walk around the manor. She had wandered too far - and she had known it when she did it - and already it got darker by the minute and she saw that there was no way to make it back to her room before the sun set._

 _"You alright?," a voice called then, warm and cheerful, as she pulled herself up on a tree, and a young man with yellow hair and twinkling blue eyes ran over to her, dirt on his cheek and dirt on his hands and torn clothes and she knew how it felt, what they called love at first sight, when she looked at him._

 _And his name was Edward, because it had been his grandfather's name before._

 _And from then on her world consisted of secret kisses and whispered promises of forever and feeling of security she had never felt before - not even hugged tight by both her sisters._

 _Nava was the first she told that she fell in love with the boy who worked at their stables, because Nava was a hopeless romantic above everything else and she knew, she wouldn't breath a word to Mother and Father._

 _And she didn't, but she let Andrea promise to end it soon, because it didn't have future and she had to know that and Father planned her engagement to Sebastian Weird, that would be made official as soon as Brunhild married his brother Randolph._

 _Brundhild, in the meantime, unnoticed by her sisters, that claimed to be so near to her - one caught in the love of another, the other caught in the love for herself -, fell into the claws of a man with the name Tim Enigma, wich he would shed with time, to spread fear around the world as Goidbáis._

 _He had the right idea, in her eyes, spoke of all the things her parents preached her whole life without ever acting on them, and because of that, he was different, he let his words follow actions._

 _He wanted to destroy the people, who weren't worth to wander the face of earth, once and for all, and she did, too, if it was his wish, because soon she, too, was devoured by love - an unrequited, all consuming love to a man who never knew love and wasn't capable of giving it._

 _And the world spun and the sun rose and the sun set and let the moon shine, before rising again, while the three sisters, who once had been everything for eachother, drifted apart._

 _There were no longer nights under the dark sky and the search for the brightest star, gone the times, in wich they all slept in one bed, because the house was so big and in the silence of the night so loud, and with it the trust they once had for the other, to fight the world together and for their sisters._

 _But Brunhild had Enigma and his idea._

 _And Andrea had Edward and his smile._

 _And Nava had Lucomo, who courted her and liked the idea of Enigma._

 _And they were happy in their ignorance once more, until, on a cold day, in the darkness, Brunhild came home - just nights before she would marry Randolph - and her hands were soaked red with the blood of innocent._

 _Nava cried, not understanding, when she scrubbed them thoroughly, and Andra stared, stunned._

 _"How many?," she asked quietly._

 _"... four, five, six, I don't recall." Brunhild shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Where?"_

 _"One of the villages, what do you care?"_

 _"East?"_

 _"North! Bloody hell, Nava, stop wheeping!"_

 _A slap echoed through the tiled room, loud enough to conceal Andrea's guilty, relieved sigh, because north wasn't where Edward was, her Edward, her Edward was safe until the next time._

 _And so, after a sleeples night and with a heavy heart, she decided that she had to leave her sisters, because she didn't have the force to change them, but she couldn't very well stay with a clear consciene and watch Brundhild, who she once so admired, wash blood of her fingers night after night._

 _Together with Edward she faced her family._

 _And Nava cried, because she had hoped it was over._

 _And Brunhild cursed and left Edward with a broken nose and a swollen eye._

 _And the nobleman and his wife disowned their middle daughter and banned her from the house of her ancestors._

 _And over where once and for all the days, when Brunhild protected her sisters and Andrea would mediate, and for the first time Nava really needed someone at her side and nobody was there._

 _They had to live hidden, Edward and Andrea, hidden from the eyes of Enigma and his followers, especially those of his most loyal servant, a woman with chaos on her head and chaos in her head, but they were happy together, despite Andrea missing her sisters and Edward wishing to give her back what she lost for him._

 _And just a few months later, he did just that, when they became parents of a little girls with rainbow hair and his smile and her dark eyes._

 _And they called her Theodora, because a present she truly was."_

Dora yawned and rolled over, blinking up to her mother, tired brown eyes, her face half hidden behind her tattered plush bear.

"What happened to Nave?," she asked sleepily.

"She married Lucomo, the boy that courted her, and they had a little son."

"What's his name?"

"... Draco. Close your eyes now, Nymphadora, it's late, okay?," her mum whispered and stroked her neon green hair, before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure you're awfully tired."

"Where she and Brundhild happy, too? At the end?"

"In their very own way, sweetheart. In ... their very own way."


End file.
